Credits for Star Trek (film)
A list of the confirmed cast and crew members working on Star Trek (film), followed by any cast and crew members not yet confirmed. Cast *Diora Baird :According to IMDb, she plays "The Green Girl." *Eric Bana as Nero (the film's villain) *Jimmy Bennett as young James T. Kirk *Sufe Bradshaw as Jessica *Bill T. Brown as a Romulan officer *Jeffrey Byron *Jeff Chase as Dexter (alien character) *John Cho as Hikaru Sulu *Tiffany Collie :Collie plays a Starfleet Cadet according to IMDb. *Clifton Collins, Jr. as Ayel (cohort and general to Nero) *Ben Cross as Sarek *Spencer Daniels as George Samuel Kirk, Jr. *Greg Ellis as Chief Engineer Olsen *Margot Farley as Stenographer *Marlene Forte as a transporter chief *Massi Furlan as Missile Launcher *Bruce Greenwood as Christopher Pike *Tony Guma as Tony, the bartender *Tania Gunadi as Starfleet Cadet *Jeffery Hauser *Chris Hemsworth as George Samuel Kirk, Sr. *Brad William Henke :According to IMDb, Henke is playing "Uncle Frank" *Sonita Henry as Starfleet Doctor *James Jolly :According to IMDb, Jolly is playing an "Enterprise Bridge crewmember". *Jacob Kogan as child Spock *Kasia Kowalczyk as a Kelvin alien *Michelle Lang *Jill Lover *Pavel Lychnikoff *Paul McGillion *Jennifer Morrison as Winona Kirk *Sabrina Morris as a Starfleet officer :According to IMDb, her character is named "Ensign Slater." *Alex Nevil :''According to IMDb, he plays a "Scanning Officer." *Rachel Nichols as an Orion *Jim Nieb as Sal *Leonard Nimoy as older Spock *Michelle Parylak :''According to IMDb, she plays an ''Enterprise bridge crew member *Colby Paul :According to IMDb, Paul is playing a '''Vulcan Bully #2'.'' *Randy Pausch *Simon Pegg as Montgomery Scott *Tyler Perry as Starfleet Academy superintendent *Chris Pine as James T. Kirk *Zachary Quinto as younger Spock *Jessica Lauren Richmond as flirty cadette *Lucia Rijker as Romulan communications officer *Paul D. Rosa as USS Enterprise security chief *Winona Ryder as Amanda Grayson *Zoë Saldana as Uhura *Paul Sass as Starfleet Administrator *Freda Foh Shen *William Morgan Sheppard :According to IMDb, Sheppard plays a Science Minister. *Brandon Stacy :According to IMDb, he is playing a Klingon guard. *Faran Tahir as Captain Robau *Douglas Tait :According to IMDb, Tait is playing a character named "Brian." *Darlena Tejeiro :According to IMDb, Tejeiro is playing a Flight Officer. *Paul Townsend as security officer *Karl Urban as Leonard McCoy *Anton Yelchin as Pavel Chekov *Kelvin Yu as Med Tech Extras *LaDesha Ard *Corey Becker as Starfleet cadet #5 *James Cawley as Starfleet officer *Christopher Doohan :According to IMDb he plays a Starfleet officer. *Wyatt Gray as Starfleet cadet *Arlo Hemphill as Shipyard worker *Rick Ituarte *Daniel D. Lee as Starfleet commander *Wednesday Mourning *David Narloch as a Starfleet cadet *Jeffery Quinn *Bertrand Roberson, Jr. as Cadet *David Rodriguez *Roger Schueller as an Engineering officer *Scott Trimble :Trimble is also an Assistant Location Manager and Location Scout on the film. Stunts *Joey Box - Stunt Coordinator *Robert Alonzo - Assistant Stunt Coordinator *Daniel Arrias - Stunts *Jon Braver - Stunt Double :According to IMDb, Braver is doubling actor Faran Tahir. *Mike Gunther - Stunt Double :According to IMDb, Gunther is doubling actor Chris Pine. *Terry Jackson - Stunt Double *Jace Jeanes - Stunt Double for Clifton Collins, Jr. *Lauren Kim - Utility Stunts *Paul Lacovara - Stunt Double for Eric Bana and Chris Pine *Rob Mars - Stunts *Mike Mukatis - Stunts *Kimberly Shannon Murphy - Utility Stunts *Panuvat Anthony Nanakornpanom - Stunts *Lin Oeding - Stunt Double for John Cho *Brian Oerly - Stunt Double (bar fight scene) *Victor Paguia - Utility Stunts *Jim Palmer - Utility Stunts *Eddie Perez - Stunts *Jade Quon - Utility Stunts *Chris Torres - Stunts *Xuyen Valdivia - Stunts *Chrissy Weathersby - Utility Stunts/Stunts *Webster Whinery, Jr. - Stunt Double *Peipei Yuan - Stunt Double for Freda Foh Shen Crew Directing *J.J. Abrams - Director *Tommy Gormley - First Assistant Director *Heather Grierson - Key Second Assistant Director *Roger Guyett - Second Unit Director :Guyett is also the Visual Effects Supervisor. *David Waters - Co-Key Second Assistant Director Producing *J.J. Abrams - Producer *Bryan Burk - Executive Producer *Jeffrey Chernov - Executive Producer *Alex Kurtzman - Executive Producer *Damon Lindelof - Producer *Edward Milstein - Executive Producer: Level 1 Entertainment *Roberto Orci - Executive Producer *Paul Schwake - Executive Producer: Level 1 Entertainment *Bill Todman, Jr. - Executive Producer: Level 1 Entertainment Writing *Alex Kurtzman - Writer (story and screenplay) *Roberto Orci - Writer (story and screenplay) Art department *Scott Chambliss - Production Designer Art direction *Curt Beech - Art Director *Dennis Bradford - Art Director *Dawn Brown - Set Designer *Ryan Church - Concept Designer *James Clyne - Concept Artist *Keith Cunningham - Supervising Art Director *John Eaves - Conceptual Illustrator *Beat Frutiger - Art Director *Jeff Khachadoorian - Propshop Foreman *Gary Kosko - Art Director *Geoffrey Mandel - Graphic Designer *Ron Mendell - Concept Artist *Jeff Ogg - Propshop Supervisor *William Allen Olsen - Propmaker *Neville Page - Lead Creature/Character Designer *Peter Sattler - Graphic Designer *Nathan Schroeder - Illustrator Set decoration *Sara Gardner-Gail - Set Decoration Buyer *Karen Manthey - Set Decorator Camera crew *Bruce McCleery - Second Unit Director of Photography *Dan Mindel - Director of Photography *Andrew Rowlands - Second Unit "A" Camera/Steadicam Operator Electrical and grips *Arlene "PinkGrip" Brown - Grip *John Savedra - Lighting Electrician Casting *Carla Lewis - Extras Casting *April Webster - Casting Director *Alyssa Weisberg - Casting Director Costume department *Phillip Boutte, Jr. - Costume Illustrator *Stacy Caballero - Assistant Costume Designer *Michael Kaplan - Costume Designer Film editing *Maryann Brandon - Film Editor *Elana Joy Livneh - Assistant Editor *Mary Jo Markey - Film Editor Make-up and hair *Andy Clement - Makeup Artist *Jed Dornoff - Makeup Artist *Mindy Hall - Makeup Department Head *Marianna Elias - 2nd Unit Makeup Department Head *Nicole Frank - Hair Stylist *Mark Garbarino - Makeup & Makeup Effects Artist *Joel Harlow - Prosthetic Makeup Supervisor *Jules Holdren - Hair Stylist: Zachary Quinto *Jamie Kelman - Makeup Artist *Bart Mixon - Special Makeup Effects Artist *Ken Niederbaumer - Makeup Artist :According to IMDb, Niederbaumer is also a prosthetic technician on the film. *Proteus Make-up FX Team - Makeup Effects *Richard Redlefsen - Special Makeup Effects Artist *Brian Sipe - Prosthetic Makeup Artist *Clinton Wayne - Special Makeup Effects Artist Music *Michael Giacchino - Composer *Emil Richards - Percussionist *Tim Simonec - Orchestrator and Conductor *Dan Wallin - Score Mixer Production management and services *Nick Bergthold - Additional Set Production Assistant *Kit Conners - Production Assistant *Casey Green - Computer/Video Engineer *Thomy Harper - Unit Production Manager, 2nd Unit *Michael Kehoe - Kay Craft Service *Paradox Pollack - Alien Choreographer and Movement Coach *Carolyn Porco - Science Consultant *Mario West - Production Assistant *David Witz - Unit Production Manager :*''Stratton Leopold was originally assigned as unit production manager and executive producer on the film and did several months of work before being replaced by Chernov. Location and transportation *Becky Brake - Supervising Location Manager *Jason Bonnell - Location Scout (New Mexico) *Michelle Latham - Location Manager (Teaser Unit) *Kathy McCurdy - Key Assistant Location Manager *Aaron Millar - Assistant Location Manager *Scott Trimble - Key Assistant Location Manager / Location Scout Sound *Peter J. Devlin - Sound Mixer *Phillip W. Palmer - Second Unit Production Sound Mixer *Michael Piotrowski - Boom Operator Special effects *Burt Dalton - Special Effects Coordinator *Clark James - Special Effects Technician Visual effects *Industrial Light & Magic - Special Visual Effects *Shari Hanson - Visual Effects Producer *Persistence of Vision (POV) - Previsualization Effects *Vital Distraction - Previsualization Effects Unconfirmed cast *'Rico E. Anderson' as Councilmember *'Sarah Abrams Char' (background extra) *'Jonathan Dixon' as Weapons officer *'Antonio Elias' as Officer Pitts *'Cole Fritch' as Klingon Prison Guard (unlikely -- he's a kid) *'Justin Rodgers Hall' as Security officer *'Lorenzo James Henrie' as Vulcan Bully #1 *'Elizabeth Ingalls' as Nurse *'Rahvaunia (Johnson) as Academy Teacher *'Jillian Johnston''' as Starfleet Cadet *'Cody Klop' as Vulcan Bully #3 *'Marta Martin' as Med Tech #2 *'Kevin Moser' as Enterprise crewman *'Renie Rivas' as Starfleet cadet *'Jason Matthew Smith' as Burly Cadet #1 *'David Jean Thomas' as Vulcan Elder Unconfirmed stunt performers *'Trace Cheramie' - Stunts *'Zach Duhame' - Stunts *'Jeremy Fitzgerald' - Stunts *'Derek Graf' - Stunts *Henry Kingi, Jr. - Stunts *'Heidi Moneymaker' - Stunts Unconfirmed crew :The following are listed as crew members of the film on IMDb's page for ''Star Trek (and in some cases, other sources) but have not been confirmed.'' *'Nicole Treston Abranian' - DGA Trainee *'William Aldridge' - Special Effects Foreman *'Rebecca Alling' - Makeup Artist *'Damon Allison' - Propshop Foreman *'Richard Alonzo' - Makeup Artist *'Courtney J. Andersen' - Set Dresser *'Colin Anderson' - "A" Camera Operator *'Richard Andrade' - Set Dresser *'Antonio Andraus' - Set Dresser *'Cheryl Andryco' - Set Production Assistant *'Carrie Arakaki' - Costumer *'Arin Artounian' - Computer/Video Engineer *'Maryellen Aviano' - Extras Casting Coordinator *'P. Scott Bailey' - Leadman *'C. Scott Baker' - Lead Set Designer *'Kelley Baker' - First Assistant Accountant *'Myron Baker' - Set Costumer *'Craig Bauer' - Camera Loader *'Daniel Beals' - Production Assistant *Richard Bennett - Storyboard Artist *'David Berke' - Second Unit Second Assistant Director *'Russell Bobbitt' - Property Master *'Scott Bobbitt' - Leadman *'Tony Bohorquez' - Model Maker *'Debbi Bossi' - Post-Production Supervisor *'Mateo Bourdieu' - First Assistant Camera *'Jeff Brown' - Greens Coordinator *'Ryan Bruce' - Makeup Lab Technician (possibly for Proteus FX) *'Dorian Bustamante' - Previsualization Artist *'Mark Carlile' - Lighting Technician *'Carrie Carnevale' - Second Assistant Accountant *'Philippe Carr-Forster' - "B" Camera Operator *'Terry Chapman' - Special Effects Foreman *'Tony Chavez' - Propmaker Gang Boss *'Lyle Christensen' - Shotmaker Driver *'Debra Coleman' - Assistant Makeup Department Head *'Carol Collini' - Makeup Artist *'John T. Connor' - First Assistant Camera: "A" Camera *'Steve Constancio' - Costumer *'Brandon Cox' - Second Unit Second Assistant Camera: "A" Camera *'Kevin Cross' - Set Designer *'Joan Cunningham' - Second Unit First Assistant Director *'Barry Curtis' - Production Assistant *'Erin Davis' - Assistant to Producer *'Stephen M. Davis' - Music Editor *'Val I. Deikov' - Sculptor *'Bonita Deneen' - Casting Assistant *'Robert Kato DeStefan' - Specialty Costume Crew *'Doug Devine' - Set Dresser *'Sean Devine' - Second Unit Dolly Grip *'Darryl Dodson' - Propmaker *'Don Domino' - First Company Grip *'Lindsay Dougherty' - Transportation Office Coordinator *'Lisa A. Doyle' - Set Costumer *'Simon England' - Camera Production Assistant *'Kimberly Felix' - Makeup Artist *'Aaron C. Fitzgerald' - Second Unit Set Production Assistant *'Cory Fleming' - Ground Coordinator *'Andy Flores' - Stand-by Painter *'Luke Freeborn' - Art Director *'Jeff Frost' - Senior Model Maker *Anthony Genovese - Studio Set Carpenter *'Dawn Gilliam' - Script Supervisor *'Hector M. Gonzalez' - On-Set Dresser *'David Greene' - Special Effects Foreman *'Jerry Gregoricka' - Second Unit Lighting Technician *'Adrienne Greshock' - Costumer *'Felisha N. Grice' - Set Production Assistant *'J. Hanna' - Production Assistant *'Jimmy Harritos' - Lighting Electrician *'Aaron Haye' - Assistant Art Director *Cynthia Hernandez - Makeup Artist *'Michael Hird' - Set Medic *'Billy Hunter' - Set Designer *'Debra James' - Production Manager *'Chris Jones' - Special Effects Technician *'Simeon Jones' - Production Assistant *'Petra Jorgensen' - Second Unit Script Supervisor *'Joe Judd' - Special Effects Technician *'Eric Kagan' - Prop Assistant *'Carol Keith' - Production Coordinator *'Rick Kelly' - Second Unit Second Assistant Director *'Matt Kennedy' - Assistant Camera *'René Dashiell Kerby' - Makeup Artist *'Cosmos Kiindarius' - Second Unit Production Assistant *'Martin Allan Kloner' - Visual Effects Editor *'Damon Liebowitz' - Electrician *'Oleg Livits' - Assistant to Producer *'Eric Lozano' - Set Dresser *'Greg Lynch' - Set Dresser *'Clayton Lyons' - Visual Effects Production Assistant *James MacKinnon - Additional Makeup Artist *'Brian Magner' - Previsualization Artist *'Patrick Martens' - Second Unit Boom Operator *'Jesse Mather' - Lighting Technician *'Linda Matthews' - Costume Supervisor *'Bryan McBrien' - Greens Foreman *'Merdyce McClaran' - Set Dresser *'Frank McEldowney' - Greens Foreman *'Cory L. McNeill' - Art Assistant *'Michael Meade' - Propmaker *'Diana P. Mejia' - Second Assistant Accountant *'David Mesloh' - Special Effects Technician *'Sebastian Milito' - Construction Coordinator *'Mustapha Mimis' - Set Costumer *'Dan Ming' - Second Unit First Assisant Camera: "B" Camera *'Michael Mosher' - Makeup Artist *'Dan Myrand' - Second Unit "B" Camera Operator *'Dillon Neaman' - Production Assistant *'Andrew Nelson' - Costumer *'Ben Nelson' - Pre-visualization Artist *'Christopher Allen Nelson' - Special Makeup Effects Artist *'Hilary Niederer' - Key Costumer *'Ned Neidhardt' - Makeup Artist *'Shelli Nishino' - Set Costumer *'Serge Nofield' - Second Unit First Assistant Camera: "A" Camera *David Nowell - Aerial Director of Photography *'Tony Oberstar' - Production Assistant *'Hal Olofsson' - Second Unit First Assistant Director *'Tyler Ott' - Production Assistant *'Lauren Pasternack' - DGA Trainee *'Jeff Pepiot' - Special Effects Technician *'Brad Peterman' - First Assistant "B" Camera Operator *'Morten Petersen' - Second Unit Best Boy (Electric) *'Kathy Petty' - Production Accountant *Clay Pinney - Special Effects Foreman *'Walter Polan' - Special Effects Technician *'Anne Porter' - Set Designer *'Christopher Prampin' - Chief Lighting Technician *'Robert Raineri' - Propmaker *'Eric Ramirez' - Set Dresser *'David Raymond' - Sound Utility *'Michael Rich' - Grip *'Graham Robertson' - Set Dresser *'Erik Rogers' - Senior Digital Intermediate Producer *'Patrick J. Rodriguez' - Pre-visualization Artist *'Robert Rossoff' - Pre-visualization Artist *'Jesse Roth' - Assistant Camera *'Joel A. Ruiz' - Rigging Electrician *'Darlene Salinas' - Set Decorating Coordinator *'Clint Schultz' - Graphic Designer *'Scott Schutzki' - Set Dresser *Dennis Scott - Stunt Rigger *'Amanda Moss Serino' - Assistant Set Decorator *'Robert Sica' - Set Dresser *'Ron Sica' - Set Dresser *'Paul Sinnott' - Costume Assistant *'Bruce G. Smith' - Paint Supervisor *Mike Smithson - Makeup Artist *'Dave Snyder' - Makeup Artist *'Charles Sowles' - Costume Props *'Justin Stafford' - Special Contact Lens Painter *'Ryan Steffen' - Set Dresser *'Susan Stepanian' - Makeup Artist *'Jim Stubblefield' - Assistant Property Master *'Christopher A. Suarez' - Special Effects Technician *'Leslie Sungail' - Key Costumer *Monte Swann - Supervising Video Engineer *'Wally Sweeterman' - First Assistant Camera: "B" Camera *'Toby Swinehart' - Paint Gangboss *'Tommy Tancharoen' - Transportation Coordinator *'Katie Taylor' - Production Secretary *'Donna Tegan' Set Production Assistant *'Amy Vatanakul' - Pre-visualization Artist *'Michael Wahl' - "B" Camera Dolly Grip *'Thomas "Noe" Welch' - Set Dresser *'Richard Blake Wester' - Set Dresser *'Steve Wolfe' - First Assistant Camera *'Jane Wuu' - Set Designer *'Anders Yarbrough' - Second Unit Film Loader *'Ryan Young' - Production Assistant :''For unconfirmed ILM crewmembers, see Industrial Light & Magic#Unconfirmed crew Star Trek